


龙与宝藏

by lingerer022



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 龙形半藏
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerer022/pseuds/lingerer022
Summary: 多少年之后，往事随云走在这纷飞的冰雪中，我出现在你的眼前啊，这一生一世能够有多少的你我？用我热枕的深情，融化这冰雪中的你。就在此时，就在此刻。





	龙与宝藏

 

“我必须去尼泊尔的雪山中。”机械武士怀揣着三个月前得到的情报来到禅雅塔的面前。禅师抬起眼，他背对着木雕镂空窗外的雪山看着面前的弟子，暴风雪夜里的烛火一明一灭地摇曳着，禅雅塔手结大莲花印问：“因为龙？”

源氏低下头，他不急不缓地将防风罩搁置在烛台上回答道：“是的。为了尼泊尔雪山中的龙。”

鹅毛般的雪从灰蒙蒙的天空之上簌簌而下，雪山与大地苍茫成一片，这白色的冰雪世界就像是忘记自己原来的颜色般，茕茕孑立于世。

“你想从那里追寻答案吗？”禅师又问。

源氏弯下腰，双手合十冲着他的师父深深一拜说：“是的，必须由我来追寻。”

 

起源也罢，孽缘也好。

源氏相信，他能从这里找到想要的答案。

 

 

雪山深处的寒冷像是能冻结一切的生命，即使是被改造过的半机械人也同样在这里行走困难。源氏撑着木棍淌着深至小腿的雪，一不留神间头顶上的枝丫就“哗啦——”一声把积攒的落雪一股脑地倾倒在源氏的头顶。

本就没有温度的机甲在此刻变得更为冰冷，源氏停下了脚步，他瞭望着远处结成冰晶镜子的湖水喃喃自语道：“他真的会在这里吗？”

那位在杀死自己弟弟后，从岛田家失踪的家主真的会在如此寒冷的世界里吗？

 

“——！”

雪山深处的怪声音就像是回应了这个问题似的，机械武士手中的木棍应声落下，原本蹒跚的步伐开始变得慌乱又毫无章法，他着急地拨开层层交叠的树枝，又艰难地跑过半人高的积雪。不知道为什么，即使没有听到过存在于传说中的声音，此刻的源氏也能够确信：那是一条龙发出的声音。

“他就在那里！”

难以用柔情融化的冰雪打在金属面罩上，黑色的头发混杂着松柏山的针叶，雪山的孤寂映射在赤红的眸子中……

“半藏！”

淹没在冰天雪地中的“传说”被人唤醒了。

贴着冰锥的苍蓝色龙鳞泛着清冷的光迅速滑动着，高于机械武士的身体赫然立起，那双像是琉璃般剔透的龙眼中映出了个像是人类的轮廓，厚重的吐息从龙的鼻腔里喷洒出来，滚在喉咙里的龙吟即将在这个渺小人类的面前爆发。

“——！”

可怕的咆哮贯穿了整个天际，而源氏并没有退缩，机械武士步履蹒跚地一步步走向这只满脸杀气的苍蓝色巨龙，古老的神话也随之被徐徐念出：“传说，拥有神龙力量的人如果犯下了和先祖一样的罪过，就会失去人心，他会被神龙诅咒成为龙的模样来救赎自己的罪过……看来，传说是真的。”

龙抗拒地后退了两步，蛇一样的尾巴迅速甩向要靠近的人类，敏捷的机械武士见状连续小跳了两下，但过于光滑的冰面令本就没什么摩擦力的机甲开始打滑，在足足滑出了十步远后源氏遥遥地看着全身被苍蓝色龙鳞覆盖的大家伙，悬在心口的两个字脱口而出：“哥哥……”

轻声的呼唤令龙的动作有了迟钝，从百年前就开始积累于此的冰雪落了下来，它打在了稍稍有些绒毛的龙耳朵上，那琉璃般透彻的眼睛里有了一丝光芒。

没错，真的是他。

无论身披如何怪异的外形，无论有多么可怕的外表，源氏知道，只要在对上眼睛的那一瞬他就知道：那是半藏，那是他的哥哥，岛田半藏。

机械武士立起了身，他踩着颇滑的路跌跌撞撞地走近龙的身边，他伸出机械手指小心地触摸着这粗粝的皮肤，像是蛇一样的触感让人觉得冰冷到了骨子里，这冷血动物才有的特性就像是在诉说：此刻化身为怪物的人，早已因为弑亲失去了该有的人心。

 

“要怎么样才能让你变回原来的样子？”面甲后的脸有着说不出的悲伤，他抚着难以穿透的龙鳞抬起头问，“既然我还活着，你就不该是这样子。”

龙没有回答，他垂下龙眼，以尖锐的爪子抓上了源氏的腰部。不同于人类的肉体，那里是源氏的机械部分，龙指甲和机械碰撞出了奇怪的声音，原本有着全世界斑斓的眼眸暗淡了下去，龙须飘舞着缠绕上源氏的机械臂，它就着人类和机械连接的地方一下下地摩挲。

“已经不疼了。”源氏闭上眼睛将头抵在龙的额上，冰冷的机械手指拂过没有温度的龙鳞，本该是和雪山同样冰冷的温度却燃起了异常温暖的潮流。

源氏侧过脸，轻轻地吻着那粗糙的龙鳞，又摸过那唯一没有被覆盖住的龙腹部。接着在想到这是漫山遍野没有任何活物的雪山后，源氏翻身将龙压在雪地之上，他抱紧了粗壮的龙脖子，爱恋地蹭着这坚硬的鳞片，低低地说：“这些年，你很寂寞吧？”没有人形的龙难以回答这个问题，高傲的心也决不允许他承认这样的问题。

纷飞的雪落在沉默的龙脸上，它们贴着眼睑顺着脸颊慢慢落下，源氏忙不迭地亲吻了上去，他想这大概就是老天爷代替半藏回答自己的心声。

“没关系，已经没关系了。以后我都会陪着你。”

 

话音刚落，紧绷的龙身体颤动着放松了下来，被龙卷在身体中心的纸片随着展开的身体飘落而下——这是一张照片，一张唯一留下他们年少美好时光的证明。

相传，龙会贪图世间最珍贵的宝藏并将其占为己有，所以英勇的骑士们会拿起自己的宝剑，从恶龙的嘴里夺回属于人们的金币和财富。可当源氏看见这只“苍龙”的宝藏后，他却丢弃了所有的武器，用自身拥抱住了这个舍弃自己的男人。

“——”龙又鸣叫了一句源氏听不懂的话语，可他自认为不需要明白也可以。双手捧着变得狭长的脸，机械武士好笑地吻着那只充满疑惑的眼睛，不同于还身为人类的半藏，龙半藏的眼帘厚实又没有柔软可言，但源氏喜爱，无论是坚强的、柔软的亦或是其他什么，只要是半藏的他都要将其收藏，随后放进心坎里。

“没关系，哥哥不再是人的话，我也不再是单纯的人类。”压着比自己大上一倍有余的龙，源氏抚摸着柔软的龙肚子满不在乎地说着，又在冰天雪地中肆意亲吻着心爱的龙。四脚朝天毫无形象的神兽发出了奇怪的呜咽声，带着绒毛的耳朵随之垂下，他最柔软的腹部此刻正被最炙热的唇爱抚着，被惩戒的龙被凡人用最恶俗却又是亘古适用的“爱”所救赎着。

龙半藏不自觉地动了动自己的龙尾巴，那比人腰更粗的东西打在了源氏的后背上，机械武士抬起身皱着眉头看着不安的龙。说实话，源氏觉得此刻半藏的样子像极了他小时候饲养的小猫咪，于是机械手指不禁随着这个想法挠上了龙下巴，传说中高傲的生物不高兴地瞪着他弟弟逗弄的动作，可喉咙里却忍不住发出了奇怪的呼噜声。

“哥哥？”

龙背上的鬃毛在赤色眸子满是笑意的凝视下瞬间炸起，龙半藏别过脑袋，那悬浮的龙须绕着落下的六角冰晶郁闷地飘舞着。

“哥哥，我有点冷了……”被改造过的人类用心口贴上背过身的龙，他撒娇似的将脸买进了鬃毛中，紧贴的皮肤上传来了心脏鲜活的脉动感，半藏龙垂着眼眸伸出了龙爪，踟蹰又小心地抓了一下机械武士的侧腰，这像是在心尖上恶意的撩骚，赤色的眸子沉了又沉，源氏抱紧了和他紧贴在一起的龙说，“我想抱抱你。”

 

无理的要求！

勃然大怒的心境硬是在软磨硬泡下成了半推半就。龙洞内不似外头的冰天雪地，不知道是被堆积在里头的防火窗帘铺满了整个土壤，源氏抱着他心爱的龙滚在着天然的床铺上，他不懂如何和龙做爱，却知道如何取悦他的哥哥。

成了“龙穴”的地方比他想象中的要紧致不少，当第三根手指探入的手覆着龙鳞的身躯不舒服地摩擦着身下的窗帘，可翻起的腹部却因为快感而染上了诱人的浅红。

源氏抽出手指，抵着那正不自觉收缩的龙穴蹭了又蹭，随后他一口咬上了垂着的龙耳沙哑着说着一些令龙感到更加羞耻的话语，本来霸气的龙吟成了小动物断断续续的鸣叫，龙尾巴垂在一旁不安地卷着垫着的窗帘晃动着……

“——！”突然雪山上回荡起了龙撕裂心肺的怒吼，始作俑者喘着成为一团团白雾的粗气，热切地安抚着被贯穿了的龙，可龙还是因为剧痛无意识地将自己的爪子扣入进源氏的背脊上，殷红的血顺着机械的躯体低落在结合的地方，高高在上的龙因抽插耸起了自己的身躯，他盘踞着想要多开，可身上的人却一次次地展开那柔软的内里，将自身送进了更深的地方。

 

谁能想象龙情动的表情，谁又能看见龙被操干得只剩下如同猫咪似的嘤嘤叫声？

源氏摸着仍旧滴滴答答的龙穴，又低头亲吻了下柔软的龙腹，随后他裹着窗帘站起身，将已然睡过去的龙首置于自己的腿上，他一下下地顺着那漂亮的鬃毛。

 

 

“多少年之后，往事随云走

在这纷飞的冰雪中，我出现在你的眼前

啊，这一生一世能够有多少的你我？

用我热枕的深情，融化这冰雪中的你。

就在此时，就在此刻。”

——改自《贝加尔湖畔》


End file.
